


Inspired

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Charlie X, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: What would constitute an illogical victory in chess? Distracting your opponent, of course.





	Inspired

**Author's Note:**

> All the dialogue is from the Star Trek: The Original Series episode Charlie X, which inspired this fic.

Kirk stared down at the three tiered chess board. Only a few moves in and the game was already going poorly for him. He was usually an even match for his first officer, but this game was not going his way.

“Check,” Spock declared, moving his bishop into range of Kirk’s king.

A brilliant, logical move, as always. It seemed everywhere he could move, Spock would be able to trap him. He glanced up at the Vulcan in the vain hope that his expression would betray something, anything Kirk could use. Nothing but a smirk, and a raised eyebrow.

Of course.

Kirk returned his gaze to the board. There had to be a way out...

He glanced up at Spock and back down at the board.

There’s always a third option...

If he moved his king; a trap. If he moved a pawn; he would be trapped in two turns. Sacrificing a queen only earned him three, if he knew what Spock was playing at.

He glanced up. His first officer just about had him beat.

Kirk glanced back at the board for an instant and suddenly something occurred to him. He turned his gaze back to Spock and extended his arm to place a hand on Spock’s face, just where Spock would for a mind meld.

Spock gave him a confused look, but Kirk merely smiled and leaned in for a kiss, careful not to upset the board. As their lips met, his free hand found one of his pieces - he didn’t see which - and took Spock’s king.

“Checkmate,” Kirk declared, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied grin.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. “Your illogical approach to chess does have its advantages on occasion, Captain.”

Kirk let out a laugh. “I’d prefer to call it inspired.”

“As you wish,” Spock replied, a slight smile playing at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited in July 2018 for cross-posting.


End file.
